1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to unisex ball valve couplings. In particular, the present invention relates to a unisex ball valve coupling having an improved interlocking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A unisex ball valve coupling is a quick disconnect coupling, in which two identical coupling halves can be connected to one another, normally by relative rotation therebetween. The ball valve unisex couplings currently available utilize a manually operated ball valve which is opened or closed by turning a handle. When two identical halves are connected, an interface seal is engaged between them. When the ball valve is open, a flow path is established through the coupling assembly and a locking mechanism, or interlocking mechanism, is actuated such that the two connected coupling halves cannot be disconnected while the valve is in an open position.
The unisex couplings of the known existing art typically use one of two interlocking mechanisms to avoid inadvertent disconnection of the coupling halves. The first of these interlocking mechanisms uses a geared handle shaft to drive a geared pin into a hole at the interface of the mating coupling half when the valve handle is turned to the open position. This pin stops the two halves from being turned for disconnection. Turning the valve handle to the closed position retracts the pin and unlocks the halves from one another.
The second interlocking mechanism uses a spring-loaded locking element that is positioned on the path of the latching lugs of the mating half. When the valve is in the closed position, the valve shaft, machined in a half moon shape, allows the locking element to be compressed by the mating half and complete the connection. After the halves are fully connected, the locking element is spring loaded behind the mating latching lug. When the valve is opened, the valve shaft prevents the locking element from retracting, which prevents the mating half from disconnecting.